The Legend Of Nigihayami Kohakunushi
by delicate.radiance
Summary: The legend of a princess and a god. One legend that changed everything and made a new legend of the river. The story of Haku and Chihiro.
1. Deeper and Deeper

The Legend Of Nigihayami Kohakunushi

Disclaimer: don't look at me I sadly don't own Spirited Away and its characters etc. anyways why would I write a fanfiction when I could have made it into a book?

Chapter One: Deeper and Deeper

Her Kimono hanging almost off her chest, the waves and the cold wind of the sea hitting her skin, her chest wet from the tears. With a step she fell off the rocks and into the deep river.. she fell into the river Nigihayami Kohakunushi.

Seventeen-year-old Chihiro Ogino, princess of the land was to marry a 40-year-old king that had about 20 different wives and he marries a new one very year younger and younger then his last wife. That was what the king looked for in his wives, young, beautiful and one that could bear as many children as they could. Chihiro would die then marry a man like that, even if the man was the king of Japan. And she very much knew that her mother and father wanted nothing more then her to get married and leave but still making money from her.

"Come to me Sen..." Chihiro heard as she hit the cold water, Chihiro opened her eyes to see that she was still going down and down and down. Chihiro had never known that the river was that deep but still she went lower and lower. But then out of nowhere something silver passed her eyes. Chihiro looked around but saw nothing but she felt something move against her legs. But she nodded it off as a fish. Then she wondered..why wasn't she dead yet? Why was she breathing like she would on land? But she remembered that a fisher said that the river was magical and if you are good at heart the god of the river, who was a dragon wouldn't eat you.  
  
Then something began pushing Chihiro. She turned and it was a dragon. But strangely Chihiro was not afraid of the dragon. She felt like she knew the dragon but didn't know were. Chihiro smiled and the dragon when under her legs and now she was riding the dragon. She slowly laid her fingers on the dragons sliver scales and moved slowly up to its sea green mane.

"are you the god Nigihayami Kohakunushi?" Chihiro asked in a low whisper. Deeper and deeper they went but all the dragon did was make a low growl.

* * *

ok note to say that I have no idea where this place is. I guess it will be a mix of Chinese and Japanese ways... I don't know really. May move this story to a R if it comes in need. For now it stays PG-13

thank you for reading my fic.


	2. the bubbling dragon

The Legend Of Nigihayami Kohakunushi

Chapter two: the bubbling dragon

Chihiro sat on the dragons back as it rode down the rocks of fishes and sea life. Chihiro was amazed at what she was then as the rocks moved away she saw something like she had never seen in her life. It was a palace like the one she lived in but it was different from any palace Chihiro had seen. it was made of shell and sand, like a sandcastle but grander and more real.

The dragon made a low growl and they where on the soft sand. Chihiro slowly got off the dragon and her small feet hit the sand. As they walked into the palace, Chihiro couldn't take her eyes off the dragon. She put her hand and the walls and felt it to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The dragon looked at Chihiro in the eyes with its cold jade color eyes, as if was asking Chihiro something with its eyes.

Chihiro blushed and followed it, as she did the dragon began bubbling. Chihiro stepped back afraid of what was happening. But then out of the bubbles the dragon was missing and out came a person who looked about he was in his 20s. Chihiro gasped, her eyes wide as he turned to look at her. His eyes where the same as the dragons. The same jade green eyes.

"don't be a afraid" he said walked over to her and put her kimono back in place. With it was around her waist and her chest was showing out to the fishes to see.

"thank you" Chihiro whispered blushing. She looked at him and he took her hand and led her into the walls.

"Rin" he called out loudly as they walked into a room. Chihiro looked around and saw a maid come out of one of the many doors, fishes where everywhere flying like birds and flowers grew everywhere with fabric of every color hanging around the tops of the walls.

"yes master?" Rin asked as she bowed to man and gave Chihiro a look then bowed slowly to her. Chihiro bowed back.

"take Chihiro to the west wing, from now on that will be her room. Also help her change into some new clothes" he said letting go of her hand and nodding to her.

"yes master" Rin said taking Chihiro's hand and began dragging her to the west wing. Chihiro keep on looking at him until he turned around and walked away. Then she thought to herself : 'what is his name and how does he know my name?'

* * *

yay two reviews thank you. Didn't think I'll would get any too. Okay if anything is messed up like hair color or eye color don't look at me to bug about it so happens that I let my movie out to my friend before the end of school year and it's the first weekend of the new school year and I still don't have it back its been like two months! I like to rant about that because I been bugging him for what two months now TT" great starting to think I'll never get it back. Oh well I know where he lives. Anyways sorry about, I in joy a good rant when I can "

review lots thanks!


	3. Rainbow of Colors

The Legend Of Nigihayami Kohakunushi

chapter three: Rainbow of Colors

* * *

Chihiro wondered slowly walking behind Rin, amazed by what had happened in a short time. she begin to wonder were was she?

"ahm..Rin.. were am i?" Chihiro asked as they walked past frogs and fish maidens, who looked at Chihiro strangely and began whispering in a low voice. Rin gave them looks of anger and they all stopped talking and moved away from them faster.

"miss you are in the palace of the god Nigihayami Kohakunushi." Rin coldly and Chihiro nodded and looked around. wild flowers grew everywhere. The palace was very much like the one on land but it was different, there was something different to this palace.

"so the silver dragon is the river god Nigihayami Kohakunushi, the one that watches over the land that i lived in." Chihiro whispered to herself as Rin opened a door that led into a grand room.

silks of every colors hanging everywhere, light shined down on the silks making a rainbow of light that made the room seem more and more magic

Chihiro gasped as she looked around.

"come with me please" Rin said walking over to a covered part of the room, there behind the cover was a tub filled with hot water and petals.

"get in" Rin said as she began to take off Chihiro's kimono.

Rin helped dress and do Chihiro's hair and no later Chihiro was led out of the room and back into the halls.

"walk faster miss" Rin hissed at Chihiro who was walking behind slowly looking at the paintings on the wall.

"we mustn't be late for he is waiting for you" Rin said sighing, grabbing Chihiro's arm walking fast. Chihiro sighed and looked ahead for she didn't know what was going to happen next.

* * *

woot i finally update. so busy the past two months with homework and stuff. so very sorry TT. i tried making this chapter ...prettier. i hope it worked. so i hoped you enjoyed this chapter. next one up really fast i hope. oh yah if there was anywhere changes from the last chapter to this one i'm sorry because my computer lost all its files and died un tell i got it fixed.

thanks again and please review for i would like to know how you think of this chapter!


	4. Come with me

The Legend Of Nigihayami Kohakunushi

chapter four: Come with me

Looking down at her dress. Chihiro didn't notice that she was in a different kimono. she was now wearing a light blue with waves of green. As they walked past a mirror Chihiro saw shells and flowers in Chihiro's soft brown hair.

Rin started to walk a little faster pasting a hall with silks cover the walls more and more. Then in the middle Chihiro thought she saw something behind the wall of silk but she nodded it off, for she felt a little tired.

They walked to a closed door, Rin let go of Chihiro's hand and knocked on the door. the door opened and in the end of the room was a desk and behind it was the god of the river, Nigihayami Kohakunushi.

The god sat there reading as Rin and Chihiro walked over to him. Rin made a low bow as did Chihiro. he looked up and put down the book he was reading and smiled.

"get up both of you, Rin get some tea" he said, Rin nodded and walked out the door and closed it leaving Chihiro alone with the god. he got out of his chair and walked over to Chihiro.

"there is no need to bow to me." he said putting his hand on her cheek. his hand was warm.. Chihiro loved the feeling..but she nodded the feelings away.

The god took Chihiro's hand and whispered "come with me"

"are you the god Nigihayami Kohakunushi?" Chihiro asked as they walked around the gardens, where pretty fish maidens were running around. but the god walked past as they were not even there.

"yes i am the God Nigihayami Kohakunushi,but don't waste your breath saying my name. you only need to call me Haku" he said with a smile, Chihiro looked at in the eyes then looked down, blushing she thought over and over again how his robe matched the green color of his eyes.

"Haku..." Chihiro whispered under her breath.

Slowly they walked around the palace with Haku showing her everything around. but then in the middle of a small bridge, he stopped and looked at Chihiro.

"This place will be you home from now on" Haku said not looking at Chihiro.

Chihiro felt a pang of sadness, but she knew that she could never go back to the land now. For she didn't want to marry without love.

"The wing to the west will be your room from now on, my room is to the east. Rin will be helping you from now on." Haku said as he led her to her room. he said bowing.

"thank you very much"Chihiro said returning the bow, but more so lower and she went behind the doors and closed it.

Chihiro looked around the room, not looking at it very carefully before when she was taking a bath. So this time looking closely she saw many things that she missed before, the color of the silks of light pink, green ,and blue hung everywhere. paintings of court princess and young maidens. flowers where everywhere, on the ground, on the walls floating with the waves of the water that the palace hide under.

Then something hit Chihiro, she felt like she had been here before. Chihiro nodded it off then walking over a bed that was covered with layers of silk, she moved and found the opening and fell on the soft bed, falling into deep sleep.

aggg i didn't see how short the chapters was. i tried to make it longer this time. hope you enjoyed this chapter. more to come!

please review! 3 Angelic- Yuki


	5. A Dream

The Legend Of Nigihayami Kohakunushi

chapter five: A Dream

Chihiro deep in sleep started dreaming, dreaming of herself in a boat, it was raining. Chihiro only wearing a light kimono so she was freezing, holding on to a paper umbrella that covered little so she was getting wet fast.Chihiro couldn't think for she was to cold. on the boat there was some ways to go.the person tried to drive the boat back to the palace as fast as her could but it wasn't working. the waves were pushing the boat away from land. But then something began to push the boat .

Chihiro looked into the water at the back of the boat, closer and closer and saw something sliver like like a fish but more big and grander then any fish Chihiro had seen in her life. then she saw jade like eyes looking back at her.

The man that was driving the boat fell to his knees and began praying over and over again. Chihiro tried to listen in on what he was saying. But all she could hear was "oh thank you great god of this river. oh thank you great god that goes by the name of Nigihayami Kohakunushi"

As they landed on the beach, the man ran out of the boat to tell everyone how the river god saved his life. As for Chihiro she ran over to the side of the boat and looked for the thing that saved her life. there a dragon pop it's head out from the waters. showing the dragon's bright white silver scales and its light sea green mane.

Chihiro not worried that it would kill her placed her hand into the water and laid her soft hand onto the dragons' cheek.

Its eyes closed and Chihiro laid a kiss on the dragon's right cheek. the dragon opened its eyes once again and its head fell into the river. leaving Chihiro looking at it swim deeper and deeper. she keep watching the waters un tell her mother the queen came and called to Chihiro. but she called didn't call Chihiro, Chihiro but she called her "Sen"

Thats when Chihiro's eyes opened in a flash, breathing hardly. Chihiro wondered: why did that dream felt like it had happened before? but it had never happen to Chihiro. But it was a long time ago, and the kimono she had never seen in her life before..well, thinking back she did but it was on a painting that hung in the great halls.

"oh well it was only a dream" Chihiro whispered before someone a the door knocked it was one of the many maidens that laid in this grand palace.

"ma'am the master calls you to dinner" the maid said with as Chihiro opened the door. Chihiro thanked her and off she went to dinner with the wonderful god Haku.

gaa finally i update again. thank you for the great reviews (keep on reviewing XD) oohhh a dream... i wonder what is to happen next evil laugh


	6. Story of a princess

The Legend Of Nigihayami Kohakunushi

chapter five: stories of a princess

As Chihiro got into the room Haku got out of his seat worried, putting his hand onto her cheek. He looked at her worried.

"Chihiro you look pale, are you sick?" Haku asked worried. Chihiro made a small smile to Haku.

"i'm fine, thank you for asking" she said lightly still smiling.

"well i hope you like your room" Haku said as the maid put the dishes of food on to the wooden table. Haku helped Chihiro into her chair. she blushed and looked at her fingers.

"I do like the room a lot, are you sure its okay to give it to me?" Chihiro asked worried, still playing with her fingers. Haku laughed.

"of course it is! Chihiro that is your room and it belongs to you and only you" Haku whispered. Rin who was standing behind Chihiro gave Haku a look.

"I hope you do not mind me asking but how did you know my name?" Chihiro asked slowly began eating on some rice.

Haku laughed loudly and said "Because, I go up to the beaches a lot and would hear stories of many things from the fishermen. they would talk about the royal family and they would talk about you, Chihiro, high princess of the kingdom, daughter to the king: Akio Ogino and Queen: Yuuko Ogino. there were also stories of how you were to be married to the king that ruled more land that anyone and how much money it would come out of the marriage. But no one had even said if you wanted to marry the king or not. after hearing many stories about you, i knew that you would die then be locked up in a kingdom were the king would only want you for your beauty.: he said seeming to know everything about Chihiro. But Chihiro didn't know a lot about the God Haku.

"I wish i knew more about you" Chihiro said looking at Haku.

"there is nothing to know about me" Haku said with a frown on his face. Chihiro looked at him confused knowing that there was more to that.

For the rest of the time, both of them didn't speak a work. night fell over the river and the moon began to shine brightly.

Thank you all for the great reviews! wow i didn't know the people liked this story! my goal when the story has ended there would be 100 reviews do you think i can do it? oh well i'll keep on working hard. and please review!!


	7. The Painting

The Legend Of Nigihayami Kohakunushi

Chapter seven: The Painting.

* * *

Chihiro got out of bed and went out to the garden, looking up into the watery sky. Trying to see if their was a boat over head. She loved it here under the waters, but at times she missed home.

"You miss you home don't you?" Someone asked, Chihiro who was sitting alone, jumped up and looked behind her. Rin looked at Chihiro strangely, Chihiro looked at Rin. Her everyday cold, hard voice seemed to have turned warm and caring.

"A little, but please do not get me wrong. I love it here, this has been more of a home then the land that I called home." Chihiro sighed, sadly. Turning her head a little to look at the lilies dance with the waves of the water. Rin didn't take her eyes off of Chihiro and then said something strange.

"You look so much like Haku's first love." Rin's voice turning from a warm, calm to a sadder tone. Noticing what she said, Rin covered her mouth.

"What did you say?" Chihiro asked, turning her head once again to look at Rin.

"Come with me." Rin said, looking around to making sure that no one saw them. Rin began to led Chihiro into the North Wing. Which was covered in more silk than any room that Chihiro had seen. Fabric covered the walls and ground, paintings hung over the silk, different kinds of flowers and fishes some even of ladies of painting hung on the wall. But the painting that Rin stopped in front of was a painting of a sliver dragon with sea green mane.

That was Haku, Chihiro knew it but something more to that painting. His tail was around a lady with long brown hair wearing a sea green kimono with blue bubbles and waves sewed onto the kimono.

The lady looked like Chihiro.. A little too much like Chihiro. Who was that and why did she look so much like her?

"Who is she?" Chihiro asked, not taking her eyes off the painting. Wondering to herself was this all just a dream.

"If you wondering to yourself if your dreaming. You very much awake." Rin told Chihiro, she seem to know what Chihiro was thinking all the time. But she didn't think much about it.

"But..How? Why?" Chihiro asked in too much of a shock to say anything more. She walked up closer to the painting.

Something about it. Pulled Chihiro closer, she felt like she had seen this painting some where before. But where? and how?

* * *

22 reviews, thank you soo much. I know i haven't updated in a lot time but i have been busy with my other fanfictions. Mostly Gundam Seed right now. But now i'm back to this and will be rewriting my older chapters. To make it more... nicer and grammar pretty D.

Thank you again. oh and I have changed my name its now: delicate.radiance. doesn't that sound way more pretty?

please keep on reviewing.

delicate.radiance


End file.
